marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Malekith (Earth-199999)
| Death = | HistoryText = The Convergence Five thousand years ago, a cosmic event known as the "Convergence" occurred. Malekith, the leader of the Dark Elves at the time, sought to use this event to release the Aether, a force of extreme power from before the universe existed. Malekith's goal was to plunge the Nine Realms into an eternal darkness. However, before Malekith could achieve his goal, Asgardians led by All-Father Bor intervened, and took the Aether. Thus, a battle with the Dark Elves began. On the verge of defeat, Malekith sacrificed his own army so that he, Algrim, and other Dark Elves may escape. They escaped Svartalfheim on a Dark Elf warship to somewhere deep in space, where they remained in hibernation for another five millennia. The Aether Returns Malekith, having felt the call of the Aether, awoke and announced to his remaining kin as they awoke that the Convergence had returned. Sensing the Aether in Asgard, Malekith sent his second-in-command, Algrim to infiltrate Asgard and disable Asgard's defensive measures. Once Asgard's shields had been disrupted, the Dark Elves invaded in force, and after a few aerial battles, Malekith's ship crashed into the throne room. He sought to extract the Aether from Jane Foster, who had become the Aether's host, and who had taken refuge with Frigga. To that end, he made his way to Frigga's chambers while his people fell upon the Asgardians in the thrown room behind him. He defeated Frigga when she attacked him, but when he turned on Jane he found that her form was merely an illusion of Frigga's. Frigga was then stabbed by Algrim, and this was witnessed by Thor, who had also just arrived on the scene. Enraged, the Asgardian blasted Malekith's face, and then Algrim carried Malekith to the safety of the invaders' warship. The Dark World The next day, Malekith awakened with half of his face ruined with burn scars. Algrim insisted that they must strike Asgard now, but Malekith replied that the Aether had returned to Svartalfheim. A few hours later, in Svartalfheim, Malekith, Algrim, and a group of other Dark Elves saw Thor, Loki, and Jane atop a cliff. They watched a scuffle that ended with Loki stabbing Thor, and then Loki delivered Thor and Jane to them. Thor retaliated, but Loki cut his hand off, preventing him from grasping Mjolnir. Loki then threw Jane to Malekith's feet, and offered a bargain: he would give Jane to them, but Malekith must spare him, "to give him a seat where he can watch Asgard burn." Malekith agreed after Algrim told him that Loki had been a prisoner in Asgard. Malekith turned to Thor, and told him to watch as he summoned the Aether out of Jane. However, as Malekith absorbed the Aether, Thor revealed that Loki's betrayal had been a ruse, and blasted the Aether with lighting. The attack failed when the Aether simply regenerated itself, and in moments Malekith absorbed it into his own body entirely. A fight erupted between Thor and Algrim, and the Dark Elves and Loki, while Malekith escaped. The next day, Malekith arrived in London, the point where the Convergence would take place in Midgard, with his warship rending a gouge out of the banks of the Thames and a host of people spilling out onto British soil. Thor confronted him then, and they fought, passing through numerous tears in walls between realms that had them passing briefly through Svartalfheim, Jotunheim, and back to Midgard. With Malekith gaining power from the Aether, Thor resorted to using devices that Jane and Erik Selvig had created. The devices began severing Malekith's limbs, pushing them through dimensional portals, but the Aether simply restored them each time. However, the final device shunted all of Malekith back to Svartalfheim, where he fell unconscious on the ground. Moments later, to Malekith's shock, his warship was transported to a point directly above him. It slowly fell on top of him, crushing and killing him. The Aether then abandoned his deceased body. | Powers = Dark Elf Physiology He has all the physical attributes of a dark elf. *'Superhuman Strength:' He was strong enough to overpower three Asgardian warriors easily. *'Superhuman Durability:' He is also resilient to trauma, as even hits from Thor barely fazed him. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' He has superhumanly enhanced reflexes similar to common Asgardians. *'Superhuman Longevity:' He has lived for more than 5000 years without any form of physical aging. Aether Manipulation: After absorbing the Aether, he gained a new set of advanced magical powers. *'Reality Warping:' The Aether is the Infinity Stone that represents Reality. Therefore it has the power to alter reality to suit the user' wishes. Malekith desired to use this to transform reality back to the Dark Ages. *'Regeneration:' He was able to regenerate his limbs after they were torn off from his body by Thor. Though the regeneration process was never seen completed. *'Dark Energy Manipulation:' He can shoot out tendrils of dark energy, enough to knock down Thor for several moments & cause great pain. *'Physical Enhancements:' His physical attributes became advanced enough to outmatch Thor himself. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Dark elf warship | Weapons = | Notes = * Christopher Eccleston portrayed Malekith in Thor: The Dark World. | Trivia = * The version featured in the movie-inspired comic "Citadel of Spires" more resembles the main universe's Malekith than the one featured in Thor: The Dark World. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Characters killed by Malekith }} ru:Малекит (199999) Category:Multilingual Category:Advanced Longevity Category:2013 Character Debuts Category:Svartalfheim Monarchs Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Magicians Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Reality Gem wielders